Remember How Our Love Used To Be
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Ten years ago he left her a note telling her he cared for her, he wanted her, he loved her. Ten years later, here they are face to face. After all this time, they both thought it was over, not knowing they were still in love with each other. Naruto/Ino.
1. Time To Start Over, With Or Without You

**A/N: Let me start of by saying thank you to all who read my previous story, _Our Eye's Locked In Room 220_, without all of you I would be nothing NOW LETS START OFF 2010 WITH MY THE SEQUEL TO OUR EYE'S LOCKED IN ROOM 220!! As promised, I was going to make a sequel to the story and this is the first chapter of the sequel called_ Remember How Our Love Used To Be_. When we left off in the last chapter of _Our Eye's Locked In Room 220_, Naruto had moved do to his fathers job and left a very devastating letter for Ino who broke her heart in so many ways. This story is starting off 10 years later but will have flashbacks to what happened throughout the years. Now what will happen now? Find out as we go trough this _LoveHate_journey of Ino's life, now if you didn't read the first story, you will not understand but if you did, here's the first chapter. Now enjoy =]**

**

* * *

**

**_Time To Start Over, With Or Without You_**

The shining rays from the sun, beaming trough window of the large house awoke her as she tried to cover her face up with the soft blanket on top of her warm body, _their_ warm body. Without defeat, she rolled over to her side where she was rewarded _his_arm over her stomach, she ran the tip of her fingers along the top of his skin, making his hair on his arm jump straight up. "Good morning" The blond whispered with her back against his face.

"Morning Ino-chan" He whispered after a couple of seconds, every time he answered her, she always wondered how could she have done this to one of her best friends, that was nine years ago. _Ex-friend now_. "My back hurts" He whined, rolling around on his back, moving closer to the blond next to him.

"What time is it?" Ino asked him who was closer to the counter with the digital clock on top of it. She heard no reply and rolled over to face him, he was asleep. "Hmm" Ino smiled softly and kissed his cheeks so slightly, "Shikamaru?" Ino asked him who had his eye's closed shut and cracked them open a bit, leaning his head over to see her.

_It was all to fast for Ino, everything was to fast for her, ten years ago she had her heart broken knowing it would never ever be able to heal no matter how much time went past. Naruto had left Ino the letter at her door telling her how he felt about her, telling her it was to late, telling her it was over. She didn't want to believe it was over between them, that he would be there holding her in his arms, that he did love her. The months past and she realized it truly was over between them._

"We have to get up and get ready Shikamaru, I don't want to sleep the whole day like we did last week" Ino kissed Shikamaru on his left cheek once more before moving her hands under the sheets and moving them around Shika's bare chest, "Wake up" Ino chuckled when she saw how he reacted by popping his eye's open while his nipples became erected.

"Got me up" Shikamaru gave Ino a warm smile, "Damn Ino" Shikamaru twisted his smile to a serious look, serious eye's staring up at Ino's blue pools, "You look more beautiful each morning I wake up next to you" Shikamaru saw the red cross Ino's face as she looked down at the comment with a half smile. It was a compliment to her, but something in the blond was hurting her hearing dose words coming from him, "Whats wrong Ino?" Shikamaru saw this and moved closer, wrapping a arm around her neck and leaning over to kiss her on her forehead.

"Oh, its nothing" Ino lied as she stood up and moved her legs around the bed, letting them hang down their king size bed with her cold toes touching the soft brown carpet. Her matching bra and panties weren't enough to protect her from the strange cold whether in the room, she grabbed her purple bathrobe on the floor and slid in it, "I'm going to take a shower, I'll leave the door unlocked for you if you come and join me" Ino winked at Shikamaru who had his arms behind his head with the sheets above his waist in deep thought, Ino saw this and closed the door behind her.

_How could I have done this to her?_

"Damn" Ino moved her foot away from the running hot water she had on in the shower,_ "Ugh" _Ino jumped again when she tried to adjust the water to the right temperature but burned herself slightly once again. After minutes with struggling with the knobs of the shower, Ino slid out of her bathrobe and into the shower, letting the warm water run down her body.

_I took him away from her, she loved him, I needed someone to heal my wounds._

_"Mmm" _Ino moaned and moved the knob labeled Hot to the left, turning the water to steamy hot. Recently she had awaken with such depression and loneliness, she wondered what it was that she needed, the answer was in front of her ten years ago but she couldn't realize it was there until it was gone. Now it was just a distanced memory in her head that she had managed to block out. She would never let it break her once more, not in this lifetime.

_"Naruto-" Ino sobbed onto her friends shoulders, hearing Temari trying to control herself from continuing crying for her, "He left me you guys, I loved him Temari" Ino stood back and looked at Temari who's eye liner was running down her face with a serious look on, her eye's red as Ten Ten and Ino's eye's. "He left me, he's gone" Ino looked down and cried harder, she knew she was being dramatic, but how was she suppose to take this to her heart?_

_"What the hell is bothering me?" _Ino thought as the water hit the back of her head and ran down her spine. She closed her eye's and pictured her childhood, something that cheered her up when she was feeling down, the good and rough times she had experienced as a young girl, "Daddy" Ino whispered out loud, thinking back to her parents situation. She was worrying about herself when her parents had it the worse, they were leaving each other.

_"Its OK Ino-" Tenten stood to her feet and ran down the porch over to Ino's parents, "Ms. and Mrs. Yamanaka, can you please let us in the house with Ino?" Tenten didn't even have to finish what she was saying when the Yamanakas rushed over to her daughter. Her mother was on her knees next to her daughter telling her how much she loved her and how things were going to be perfect, a word Ino knew her life would never be after this._

_"Come inside" Inoichi unlocked the door and bursted it open, stepping inside and waiting for the four females to rush past him. Ino ran up to her room ahead of everyone, followed by Tenten and Temari who were right behind her on her heels. Her mother cried herself into Inoichi's shoulder that night, as she to had been in the same situation many years ago but luckily found the man she was now next to her by her side._

As Ino was showering, she felt a pair of hands touch her waist, moving her back enough to feel something hard press up against her. Ino jumped in fear, loosing focus on her deep thoughts when she realized Shikamaru pressing his chest against her back, "I'm here" Shikamaru whispered into her ear, kissing below her earlobe.

"You scared me" Ino said in a low tone, closing her eye's again and feeling his soft lips go lower down her neck, "Mmm" Ino moaned for the first time today as he was about to take her to another world, a world of ecstasy she and he enjoyed exploring.

_"Were here for you Ino" Temari cried softly seeing Ino curl up into a ball on her bed, burying her face into her pillow as Tenten crawled behind Ino wrapping her arm around Ino's shoulder, Temari walked over to them and layed on the opposite side of Tenten, kissing Ino on her forehead, "Goodnight Ino" Temari rolled over to the cabinet with the lamp on and switched the light off. She out of all people who cared about Ino, was the one who was going to be heartbroken do to the hands of her own friend._

A half hour later after their moment of loving in the bathtub, both Ino and Shikamaru got out the bathroom with Ino having a towel wrapped around her chest and lower body and Shikamaru having a towel around his waist, "That was good" Shikamaru moved his hands to her sides, making her and her cat jump again. She had never gotten over her sensitive spots.

"Yea-" Ino moved his hands off her discretely, he took notice of that. "What should I wear today?" Ino thought out loud, walking over to her walk in closet Shikamaru had built into there new house. They had been living in their new house for over a year now, but she still thought their was something missing.

"Close your eye's" Shikamaru replied with a soft tone, mystery behind it. Ino looked back at him with confusion in her eye's and wonder on her face, "Just close your eye's" Shikamaru waited a couple of more seconds until Ino finally shut her eye's closed, he walked over to the closet and slid both the doors open as he stared down at what he was going to give to her.

_Ino was just laying on her couch, crawled into a tight ball, two days after she had read Naruto's letter. She was desperately trying to fall asleep that afternoon as the thought of loosing him was unbearable, almost as if he had died and left her completely. At least she had her memories. The blond was finally drifting into a warm sleep when she heard the house bell ring._

_Her eye's quickly shot open, "Who is it?" Ino whispered in a soft manner to herself, it took all her strength to get to both her feet and look over at the door. "Who is it?" Ino asked in a somewhat louder tone, "Ugh" Ino wiped her wet eye's and around her small bags do to the two hard nights, "Who is it?" Ino asked loud enough when she was inches from the front door, when she looked into the peep hole she opened up the door and saw the familiar face looking back at her_.

"OK, open up your eye's" Shikamaru ordered in a soft way, watching Ino open her eye's to reveal her blue pools. He watched her look of surprise and happiness on her face, mixed with another emotion he couldn't decipher, "You like it?"

"I love it!" Ino yelled when she saw the thin strapless black dress laying down across the bed with black strapped high heels on the carpet floor in her direction, "Its so beautiful, and its my size" Ino took the dress and pressed it against her wet naked wet body, "Damn I'm going to ruin, it. You picked it out?" Ino chuckled at the red crossing Shikamaru's face.

"My mom help me pick it out"

"Thats cute Shikamaru, tell your mom she has great taste" Ino smiled up at him then frowned, looking down at the bed. Ino began to walk over the dresser with her lotion bottles on it and looked at Shika in the reflection of the mirror of the dresser, "Thanks Shika" Ino forced a smile, the strange feeling coming back to mind, a bad feeling.

"Whats wrong Ino? You don't like the dress?" Shika asked, moving closer to Ino's body and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, "You know I love you Ino" Shikamaru had said it to her before but something about the way he said it this one time, changed everything for Ino.

_"Hey Shika" Ino forced a warm smile for the pointy haired male at her door standing there with a string of yellow flowers wrapped in a slick red ribbon, "Those are beautiful" Ino smiled when she eye'd the flowers, Shikamaru extended his arm out for her to retrieve them, "What are you doing?"_

_"There for you" Shikamaru handed her the flowers, Ino received them in her arms, admiring their beauty. "Me and Temari picked them out" Shikamaru blushed a bit when he saw her looking up at him trough her cried out eye's, "I think I should get goi-"_

_"You wanna come in?"_

_"Um, well-" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, not seeing Ino for the past two days since there graduation, he really didn't know how stable she was by what had happened to her, "Me and Temari have a date in a hour but I guess five minutes wouldn't hurt" Shikamaru smiled and walked into the house, when he turned around he saw the blond in tears again, "Ino, whats wrong? You didn't like the flowers?" Shikamaru took the flowers from her hands and placed them on the living rooms coffee table, "Ino" Shikamaru saw Ino fall to one knee, he quickly grabbed her in his arms and ran over to her couch where he placed her body gently down, not taking time to think of the sin they were about to commit._

"How do I look?" Ino asked, flashing a bright smile across the room over to Shikamaru who had on a black tuxedo with a bow tie, "I think I look amazing, If I do say so myself" Ino chuckled, seeing herself in the mirror with the tight fitted dress up to her chest and down to her knees, hugging every part of her body. She click clacked her heels over to Shikamaru and kissed him on the lips passionately, feeling his hardness begin trough the fabric of his dress pants.

"You look beautiful Ino-chan" Shikamaru slapped her ass as she was walking over to the door, "Ready to go?" Shika saw Ino nod and exit the room with her long blond hair swinging down her back. Shikamaru was right behind her but checked his right pocket to make sure he had what was going to make this day perfect and left.

_"Ino, are you OK? You want me to call Temari to get here?" Shikamaru heard the silent between them, seeing Ino look up at him whil he was on one knee looking down at him, "Ino?" Shikamaru asked again, looking deep into Ino's blue orbs with some fire burning between the look, "Don't cry no more" Shikamaru tilted her head up and wiped the wet tear on both the corner of her eye's._

_Ino without thinking, moved in closer to Shikamaru and pressed her lips against his soft mouth. She grabbed the back of Shikamaru's head and moved him closer to her, he didn't resist as he began to grab the back of her head and move in closer to her, exploring her mouth with his tongue as she did to him. Shikamaru stood up and got on top of her body, kissing her neck down to her collar bone._

_"Wait Ino, we cant do thi-" Shikamaru tried to break free from what they were doing, he knew she just needed someone to fill up her broken heart, but he didn't want to be the person to do that, he had Temari. "Ino we cant-" Shikamaru lost it when Ino pushed her lips against his mouth and kissed him more, "What the hell am I doing?" Was the last thing he thought before they began to slide each others clothes off_.

"So where do you wanna go today? The day is all about you" Shikamaru smiled at Ino who was sitting in the passenger seat awaiting to leave there driveway, she looked over at him with a crazed look, "That's right, all about you" Shikamaru started up the car and pulled in reverse when Ino spotted a mailman approaching the front door of there house.

"Wait Shika the mail-"

"We'll get it when we come back" Shikamaru pulled out and drove away into the streets. "Now what do you want to do today?" Shika asked again, keeping his eye's ahead on the empty streets. Ino thought and thought of what could she possibly want and finally came up with a simple answer.

"How about we go to the park" Ino said seriously with sad eye's, looking out her window onto the rising bright sun. "Yea, lets go to the park. Just to walk around and talk" Ino thought maybe by talking, she would figure out what was the bad feeling she had in her head, "I know a park near our house, make a right" Ino ordered Shikamaru who turned as she said.

"Uh, Ino were going to go to the park dressed like this-"

"Uh, uh uh" Ino waved her finger around to him, "You said it was my day, and the queen want to go to the park dressed like this" Ino crossed her arms and chuckled at her comment, "Were going?" Ino asked in a little girls voice.

"Yea we are, is that it? Wow this park is like five minutes away from our house" Shikamaru shook his head at the place she wanted to go but still drove there. He saw the parking spot on the side of the entrance of the park and parked his small car in front of it. Shikamaru shut the engine off and got out the car to open up Ino's door.

"After you" Shikamaru laughed as Ino got out the car and took a deep breath of air, "That was a long drive" He said sarcastically, making Ino burst into laughter. "Lets go for a quick walk" Shikamaru took Ino's hand and walked into the entrance of the park, seeing the large river at the center of it all with grass surrounding it and a small concrete path around the entire park. Surprisingly not many people were there.

"Slow down" Ino ordered Shikamaru who was rushing her to walk up to get this over for his real plans. Shikmaru along with Ino walked around the park for about half a hour when Ino finally decided to break the ice, "Um Shikamaru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ino-chan" Shikamaru gripped Ino's hand tighter, massaging it against the side of his leg. A minute passed and once again they were in silence, "Are you going to ask me Ino? You could ask, ask it" Shikamaru would regret telling her to do so.

"Do you ever think about what happened with Temari?"

This question took Shikamaru off guard, Ino knowing it by the way his grip soften on her hand when she mentioned her name. It had been ten years exactly since either of them had mention her or anyone from high school, they both had lost contact with everyone after that day do to both Shika and Ino moving a two hours away from where they all used to live.

"Why do you ask Ino?" Shikamaru's tone told Ino he was furious at her question, but somewhere between his words, she knew he still had some pain and regret after all this time, as did she. He awaited her answer but never got it, "Yes Ino, I do think about what happened. But we cant do nothing about it" Shikamaru griped Ino's hand tighter again, "Were together now and that's what we got out of it, I'm happy with the outcome" Shikamaru told her seriously but he knew the feelings he had for Temari back then would always wonder around trough his soul.

Another hour passed and Shika found himself laying down on the grass with his arms around his head and Ino laying next to him. They hadn't talk since Ino's question which he had hoped didnt ruin his plans for later tonight. The fresh air blew trough both of their hair, feeling good against thir face. Ino got closer to Shikamaru and kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you" He responded to this, but never got a answer.

Shikamaru pulled Ino over his body and pressed against his groin, "Lets get out of here, its getting dark and I'm getting dirty for our reservations" Shikamaru awaited her respond but was busy looking at Ino's face who had a mysterious look on it.

"What you mean reservaions?"

"Well why you think were dressed up for? I'm taking you out to dinner Ino" Shikamaru kissed her and picked her off the ground with his arms, carrying her all the way back to the car and heading over to the restaurant he had chosen earlier that week. "Are you hungry? We missed breakfast and its almost six o clock" Shikamaru was surprised to read the time on the cars clock, how time went by so fast. How ten years went by so fast.

"Yes, where you planed these reservations at?" Ino asked curious to know where they were heading, even thought she could see the large restaurant at the corner of the street they were driving in, "Isn't this that new place where they just opened up? We should've ate here-" Ino's voice trailed off when the car was suddenly moving into the parking lot of the large restaurant, "Oh Shika! Were eating here?!" Ino yelled like a crazed fan, almost jumping out the car.

"The best for Ino" Shikamaru smiled at her and kissed her lips quickly before getting a parking spot near the entrance of the place, "C'mon I have a table ready for us" Shikamaru rushed out the car but not as fast as Ino who was standing outside already. She took his hand and on they went in, Ino looking up at the sky covered with white dots and smiled at the moon before disapearing into the sliding doors.

"Wow, Shika this place is so fancy" Ino admired the fine decor the restaurant had around the entire large room. The floor had peach colored marble floors with famous portraits around the walls with fine decorations on it, a giant chandelier stood in the middle of the room above a empty table with two chairs. Ino took notice of this and asked, "Shika, is that our table?" Ino asked seeing all the other people enjoying there time at the amazing restaurant.

"Sure is" Shika guided her over to the table with a white table cloth ontop of the wooden table with proper eating utensuls placed neatly on the right side of the table with a little plastic sign reading _Reserved _on it. A man with a uniform on was awaiting them at the table with a huge grin and a small notepad, "Hello, we got reservations at this table" Shika smiled at the waited who took the plastic sign off the table and moved the chairs out for both of them.

"Here's the bottle of champagne you asked for sir" The waiter moved out the way to reveal a medal can standing up on a metal stand up to the table with ice covering the inside of the can and a bottle of a golden drink in it. "Here you go ma'am" The waiter placed two fancy glass cups in front of Ino and the same for Shikamaru, he popped the champagne open and handed it to Shikamaru "Here you go sir" The waiter winked at him and proceeded to make small talk with Ino while Shikamaru filled her cup with champagne, taking out the small case he had in his pocket.

"Thank you, we'll tell you when were ready" Shikamaru gave the waiter a signal and he smiled in response then walked away to serve another couple. "Having a good night so far? Its only going to get better Ino" Shikamaru smiled as he raised his cup for a drink, he awaited Ino who did the same and hit both their cups together before she took a drink and noticed the shining object at the bottom of her cup.

Ino's eye's went wide with her heart running at a fast speed, "Shika" She swallowed her drink and reached into her drink with her fork, retrieving a a golden ring with a large diamond on the top of it, "Shika, oh my-" Ino's eye's landed on Shika who was proceeding to stand up and walk over to her, "Shikamaru" Ino looked at the golden ring closer as Shikamaru got on one knee and took the ring from her hand and grabbed her left hand, "Shika!" Ino shouted in excitement as she knew what was soon to happen, everyone around them had their eye's locked on the couple with large smiles on their faces.

"Ino, I love you. I loved you for all these years and now I think its time. You make me wanna do crazy things for you. I never want to live life knowing your not next to me. I never want to see you with another man at your side, I love you to much Ino. You complete me like a puzzle, you made me realize you were the right person for me, I just never knew it" Shikamaru knew what he was trying to tell her as she began to cry in joy with a smile to her face, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ino, I want you to. Will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked her with hope she would give him the answer he wanted.

Everything hit Ino at once, from when she first met him to the incident that had happend many years ago to make both of them realize they were right for eachother. It just took some hurt and pain to realize how it was suppose to be. Ino thought back to _him_ and began to cry, wondering where and what _he _could've been doing all this time after breaking her heart to pieces. It was unbelievable how one question could make you think of something that was far far away from your mind yet you still managed to remember it.

"Ye-" Ino heard the loud_ "Yeses"_around the restaurant and heard everyone clap in union when she finally said, "Yes Shikamaru, I will marry you" Ino smiled down at Shika who put the golden ring on her left ring finger. Everyone continued to clap as Shika stood up and kissed Ino on her lips, enjoying the moment that he thought would last forever and ever, the moment he thought he had actually found the one for him, the moment that would soon be hard to see fall to pieces.

_"What-?" Shikamaru awoke next to a body he didn't recognize until he looked at Ino's face and noticed what they had done, "What the fuck did I do?!" Shikamaru slapped his forehead when he saw both their naked bodies laying next to each other on the carpeted floor, "What did I do?"_

_"Where the hell is Shikamaru?! Its been about two hours since I send im over to Ino's house" Temari crossed the street over to Ino's house where she saw the lights in the living room were turned on, "Let me call him to see if he's around" Temari took out her phone and dialed Shika's number. She awaited a minute for the ring before she heard Shika's phone ringing on the inside of Ino's house._

_"Fuck!" Shikamaru jumped when his cell phone began to rang next to him, awakening Ino in shock. Shikamaru grabbed his phone and silenced it quickly and heard the turn of the doorknob being moved from the outside, "Shit!" Shikamaru yelled when he read Temari's number on the called ID._

_Temari closed her phone and walked up Ino's porch slowly and knocked on it and heard a males yell on the other side of the door, Temari herd more movement and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it to find it unlocked. She turned the knob all the way and opened up the door slowly. Temari was nervous to see what she would find but once she saw what was on the other side of the door, she knew things would never be the same. She had been betrayed by her boyfriend and the girl she had called her freind._

"I love you Ino" Shikamaru drove the car with his right hand holding Ino's left hand as she kept looking down at her new diamond ring, "We need to plan wedding arrangements" Shikamaru turned to kiss Ino on the lips and looked back ahead on the driveway to there house, driving up into it.

"I cant believe you did all this Shika" Ino grinned at him with joy in her eye's, "Now you know were about to make some good rough loving right?" Ino laughed as she opened up the cars door and got out to meet up with Shika on the other side, "After the food digest thought, I'm soo full" Ino rubbed her stomach, holding hands with Shikamaru and walking up to the front door and picking up the small stack of envelopes and heading inside the house with Shika entering first and turning on the living rooms lights, just then a envelope fell from the pile.

Ino put the stack on the counter of the kitchen and walked back to the living room to pick up the envelope she had dropped. As Ino reached the envelope she heard Shika shout from the kitchen and she was about to know why was that. Ino bend over to pick up the envelope that read _To Ino Yamanaka_. Ino tore the envelope open and slid the paper out and opened it up, her jaw almost dropped when she read the following:

_Dear Ino Yamanaka, _

_We here invite you to the Konoha High School ten year reunion. This will be optional for all our graduates from ten years ago but we recommend you come to see what all your classmates and teachers been up to since then. This letter is being sent from out High School principal herself, Tsunade. Please consider coming and seeing all the familiar faces you graduated with in your year. We plan to see you here in two weeks from now, until then, have a good day and expect to see you here._

As Ino finished reading the letter, her eye's were once again teary, not for joy this time. Ten years ago she had read a letter once and ended up heartbroken do to it, ten years later here she is reading a letter telling her she was invited to see all her classmates from that time again. Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, but most importantly, _Naruto_. He came to mind as soon as she finished reading the letter. The simple thing for her was to not go, but how could she give up a opportunity to see him again. Shikamaru had just proposed to her, she had excepted, would that change if she saw him one last time? Tears were now rolling down Ino's face down to the letter she kept reading over and over again. _Would he have already moved on? Will he still love her the way he said he would always will? Will ten years change the way they once felt about each other?_

* * *

**That's the first chapter of my sequel =] hope everyone like it. OK, if your confused then let me explain: The italics are flashbacks to what happened ten years ago and the normal text is the present time. Shikamaru and Ino are now engaged??? How did Temari take this and what did she do when she found them together? If Ino goes to the reunion will Naruto be there? Will NarIno's feelings towards each other ten years ago rekindle at the high school reunion??? Find out all later on in the story, please review. **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!! =]]]]**


	2. Anticipation

**A/N: Thank you for all your good reviews and hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Now if your confused about what happened with the whole Shikamaru/Ino and are disappointed about it, just keep reading, and enjoy the second chapter =]**

**

* * *

**

**_Anticipation_**

The entire night, Ino tossed and turned on her bed with Shikamaru next to her, fast asleep, "Shika?" Ino asked, putting the back of her head on her pillow and looking up at the pitch black room, looking over to the window with the half moons white light shining trough, Ino felt a strange feeling to this.

Shikamaru didn't respond to her as he was fast asleep, Ino turned to her side and kept rereading the letter in her head, not believing what had happened this night. Just one hour ago, Shikamrau was deep inside her womanhood, celebrating their engagement earlier that night. Now she layed in her bed with her thoughts on cloud nine, should she go to the reunion? Or should she stay?

_"Shikamaru" Temari gasped as she saw her boyfriend on the floor, naked under the sheets with a body next to him, "Shikamaru, how could-" Temari's eye's bulged out her head when she saw who was under the covers next to him, looking over at her with dazed eye's that quickly became enlarged as she saw who was standing over her, "Ino!" Temari yelled, narrowing her eye's and filling up the hurt with anger._

_"Temari" Ino whispered up at her, wiping her eye's of sleep and fumbling with her bra and panties under the covers, "Temari, please. This isn't what it looks like" Ino looked next to her to see Shikamaru looking up at Temari with fear and sorrow, "Temari, he just came over and-" Ino got up to her knees, strapping on her bra and sliding up the rest to her panties, "We just kissed that's it" Ino told her, more like begging for the next words that came out of Temari's mouth._

_"I cant believe you Ino" Temari's eye's were now glassy with tears, ready to spill out. "Thats why Naruto left your slutty ass!" Temari yelled at the top of her lungs and without a blink of a eye, Temari jumped after Ino, she should've known Temari's anger problems, and now she was going to get a lesson._

Ino continued to replay the letters words in her head and finally rolled over again to see the digital clock on the night stand, it read _1:34 a.m.,_she closed her eye's tightly and told herself, "Sleep, sleep" Ino opened up her eye's once again and heard her fiance speak, her hear began to race as his hands ran down between her legs.

"Ino" Shikamaru moaned, rolling over to his side, "Why are you awake? Whats wrong?" Shika asked, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly. Ino stood in silent and moved his hands deeper between her legs, hoping this would remove the thoughts out of her head.

"No-" Ino stopped his hands as he was beginning to enter her panties, she wasn't in the mood for it no more for a strange reason. "I cant sleep, I don't know-" Ino moaned out loud as Shikamaru continued to press his fingers against her clit trough the fabric of her panties, she finally allowed it. Shikamaru kissed her cheek again and began to slide her panties off, running his fingers down her thighs, ready for round two.

_Temari jumped on top of Ino's body and grabbed a fist full of hair with her left hand and slapped her face roughly with her right. Ino cried out trying to block all the hits but Temari kept them coming, "You dirty bitch!" Temari yelled again, slapping Ino's face harder and getting up to her feet and pulling Ino up to hers as well. Ino tried to break her attackers grip but it was locked, Shikamaru rolled over to the side while trying to put his boxers on and watching the scene with horror._

_"Temari! Get off me! Please!" Ino shouted at Temari while holding her wrists but her strength was no use, Temari dragged her up and the slaps became punches to her forehead. Ino had finally had enough of this and with each blow, the blond became furious. Ino caught a chunk of Temari's hair and pulled her back but that was all she managed to do as Temari punched Ino straight on her right cheek._

The blond layed in bed for about half a hour after she was done making love with her fiance, _"Shit"_She thought as she heard Shikamaru's snores as he fell asleep instantly, "I thought this would work" Ino moaned out in a whisper, echoing around the pitch black room. Afraid of what she would see, Ino rolled over to her side to see the digital clock to see the time that was set on _2:08 a.m._

Ino closed her eye's and thought of everything she had done wrong in her life, wondering where she could've gone different and make it better. But this was reality, she had made choices to get to where she is now, laying next to Shikamaru. Somewhere around her thoughts, Ino had a idea and reached for the phone next to the digital clock, she slowly stood to her feet and wrapped her naked body with her robe on the floor.

As swiftly as a fox, Ino crept towards the door with the phone in her hand. She managed to get to the door and look back to hear Shikamaru's snores, she grabbed the doorknob and opened up the door, closing it behind her and dialing the person's number who she knew would soothe her torn heart.

_Shikamaru managed to get his boxers on and grabbed Temari by the waist, pulling her over to the ground, "That's it Temari!" Shikamaru yelled as he secured Temari on the floor with his tight grip pinned down on her arms, "Relax Temari, I can explain. Please" Shikamaru tried to control her squirming body but to no avail, she managed to get free with a knee to the groin._

_Temari stood up to her feet as she saw Shikamaru grab between his legs in pain, "You-" Temari moved closer to Ino who was down on her knees grabbing the back of her head in pain, "You see why right? You see why right?!" Temari roared around the house, almost in tears at the nightmare she was in. Ino fought back the tears but it all came out seeing exactly what se had done to her._

_"Temari please, I was stupid, I didn't mean to let it get this far. Don't blame Shikamaru, it was all my fault" Ino cried and sobbed into her palms, hoping to have a bit of sympathy from Temari but she knew better. Once you were on her bad side, you didn't mean a thing to Temari, "Lets just talk this out Temari-"_

_"You dirty slut" Temari spat out, Ino widened her eye's at the comment and looked up at Temari, looking trough her eye's and going deeper into he soul. Ino knew this was a different Temari, she wasn't the same as the one that cried along her side the night Naruto left. "This is why he left you Ino" Those were her last words before a tear came down the warriors face, she had been betrayed and back-stabbed by the one she called her friend._

"Hey Mom, I know its late right now-but I have to talk to you about something" Ino quickly talked into the phone, not letting her mother even get a chance to say hello on the other line. Ino knew that if their was one person that could always understand her, that was her mother.

"Ino? Do you know what time is it?" Her mother answered into the phone with a groggy voice, annoyed in a way. "Give me a minute Ino" Ms. Yamanaka added in a more calm tone. Ino heard some movement around and finally heard her mother speak into the phone again, "Hello Ino, how have you been?" She asked with a peaceful noise, she had talked to her daughter a week ago.

"Mom, I have something to tell you-" Ino ignored her mothers question and prepared to tell her mother the breaking news she had been delivered by Shikamaru earlier that night, "Mom?" Ino asked when she felt the awkward silent between them as she walked down the steps to her house. She turned the living room's lights on and approached the couch, stretching her back out on it as she layed on top of it.

"Yes Ino, I'm here. What is it? Something happened to Shikamaru?" Ms. Yamanaka spoke into the phone with concern and fear in her voice. She had known ten years ago of the relationship between Ino and Shikamaru, she had worries about it at first thinking she was rushing into things since he had left her, but after some time she gave in and wished for the best between them.

"No Mom, he did something tonight-"

"Oh my goodness Ino, he hit you didn't he?! Call the cops Ino, call the damn cops-" Ms. Yamanaka began to freak out and raise her voice trough the phone, already thinking for the worse, "Ino answer me, what did that boy do to you?" Her mother asked with a demanding tone, even if Shikamaru was a grown man, she still called him boy.

"No Mom, he didn't hit me. If he ever tried that-" Ino shook her head imagining at the crazed thought of Shikamaru actually putting his hands on her, "Shikamaru proposed to me tonight" Ino broke the news to her, she heard a loud gasp on the other line, wondering whether or not that was a good sign.

"Ino, he proposed to you? Tonight?" Ms. Yamanaka gasped again, holding her chest as she layed on her bed in shock. "I'm so happy for you Ino, what did you tell him?" Her answer had surprised the hell out of Ino who put up a weak smile trough the phone, she had to tell her mother about the letter, "Ino, what did you say to him?" She asked again with fear she would hear the wrong answer.

"I said yes"

"Oh my goodness Ino! Your getting married!" Ms. Yamanaka, for her age, yelled trough the phone as she was a cheerleader in a high school team, "Whens the date?" She asked her daughter who put the phone a inch away from her ear at the loud tone her mother was using, "Well he just proposed tonight so scratch that question, who's planing everything? Should I start packing clothes to come over there? I've lost my sleep now Ino" Ino's mother chuckled, proud for her daughters move.

_"It's OK Ino, its fine, she's gone now" Shikamaru got to one knee with his hand on her chin, his pain between his legs had healed minutes later after Temari had left Ino's house, "I'm here for you" Shikamaru held Ino into his arms as she cried into his shoulder._

_"Didn't you hear her Shikamaru? I am a fucking slut, look at me" Ino sobbed, moving back and letting him see the long streams of tears coming down her eye's, "Just-just" Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's waist and pulled him closer. Shikamaru kissed the side of her neck as he positioned Ino's legs around his waist as he sat on the soft carpet, "Just fuck me over and over Shikamaru" Her demand sounded desperate, but he was her drug now and she was addicted to him._

_"No Ino, lets talk" Shikamaru kissed Ino's neck and lips, fumbling with her bra as he began to give in to her command. After all, he was only wearing boxers, "Ino, you don't need nobody. We don't need nobody, we have each other" Shikamaru's words were sincere at the time, only he didn't know he was going to marry her ten years later._

"Theres more Mom" Ino quickly buded in to her mothers long speech she was delivering, it was now or never. Ino waited for her mother to quite down as she did in seconds when she heard her daughters serious voice. "I got a letter today in the mail" She started.

"From who?"

"My high school" Ino said with no emotion, sorrow rushed her body as the blond stood up to retrieve the schools letter from the kitchens cabinet, "Its for my ten year reunion" Once again, her words hit her mother like a brick. It didn't take a genius to figure out that if her high school was having a reunion, the high school she met_ him_, then _he_ was bound to show up.

"Oh dear"

Ino's mom sounded worried, afraid of what might be the result in all of this, "Its in two weeks I think, and I don't know if I should go or not" Ino frowned when she found the letter in the kitchen, reading it over and over in her head while focusing on what her mother was saying, "What do you think?"

There was a long pause, Ino allowed the awkward silence for both of them to think on the decision. But she knew that in the end, it would be up to her weather she would go or not. A minute later, her mother broke the ice, "Its up to you Ino. There's good things that could come out of this and you know what I'm talking about, you left here on a bad note"

"I know Mom" Ino ran her hands trough her blond locks, torn between the two decicions. "But-"

"But what?"

"I just don't know actually, its just you know all my friends that were my friends will probably be there-" Ino bit the tip of her thumbs nail, "_He's _going to be there" Ino finally had to get to the point, she has never talked about him with anybody trough the ten years she had been with Shikamaru, afraid of falling for a man who was never going to be with her again.

"And your engaged to Shikamaru now-" Ms. Yamanaka was going to continue but was cut off when she heard a low cry on the other line, "Ino? Ino whats wrong?" Ms. Yamanaka began to get shaky and teary at the sound of her daughter crying, she hasn't heard the cry of her daughter since that day in front of there house.

"Nothing mom" Ino tried to cover up the low sobbing with coughs but she knew that her mother would hear right trough her phony act, "Mom, I'm with Shikamaru now. I'm afraid to see everyone again, afraid to see him again Mom. You think _he _has another girlfriend? Kids? A whole family" Ino cried into the phone and throughout her sobbing, she heard her mother cry as well.

"Ino, please. Your making this hard on both of us, do you want to go or not? Its up to you honey. Sleep on it tonight alright?" Ms. Yamanaka wiped the small tears away from the corner of both her eye's, wanting to get off the phone before she had a nervous breakdown, "OK honey?"

"OK Mom, I'll call you tomorrow to let you know what my decision is alright? I'll be fine tonight OK?" Ino smiled with her wet face as if her own mother could see her. Ino didn't want to break down into tears on the phone with her mother, she was at a age where her elderly heart couldn't take it.

"Fine Ino, goodnight. I love you honey"

"I love you too Mom, goodnight" Ino replied to her mother and clicked the end button. She stood frozen in silence for about five minutes in thought of what her final decision was going to be. To face your future, you must face your past. To die happily, you have to bury all your hate and problems. Ino had made her decision in the low amount of time, she was going to go to her high school reunion and face everyone she had left behind. Only this time she hoped she could face Naruto face to face just one more time.

* * *

**Well this chapter might have been a bit boring but trust me, it will get WAAAYYY better later on. Now I'm not going to give any hints and what a crazy way of Temari whooping Ino but to all my fans and readers, please review =]**


	3. Will Ten Years Change Us?

**A/N: Thank you for all your good reviews and hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story, now as promise, here's the next chapter and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Will Ten Years Change Us?_**

"Ino? Ino wake up." Ino awoke to her fiance's voice, shaking her gently and smiling down at her as she looked up at him with a confused look, "What are you doing down here?" Shikamaru asked her with his eyebrows raised. Ino stood up a bit on the couch she had fallen asleep after crying her feelings out on the phone to her mother.

"I fell asleep down here, I came to-" Ino looked down at his chest, thinking of a quick lie she could feed him, "Get a midnight snack and fell asleep I guess." Ino stepped her feet off the couch and on to the fuzzy carpet, seeing the worried look in Shikamaru's face, "What happened? Did I miss something?"

"I just got a call from our old high school, some new secretary woman-" Shikamaru saw the words hit Ino as if a death had happened, "She said the high school reunion is rescheduled" Shikamaru kissed her on the forehead before getting up off his knees and walking towards the kitchen.

"Thank goodness-" Ino replied with a relaxed smile, she would have more time to gain her confidence up to see him once again, "So when is it rescheduled for then?" Ino asked, taking the glass cup next to the sofa on the floor and began to follow behind Shikamaru until he answered her question.

"This Friday." Shikamaru heard the loud breaking noise behind him and jumped as he looked back at Ino who had let go of the glass cup, letting it smash onto the hard floor, "Ino? Whats wrong? What the hell you do?" Shikamaru jumped back when he saw the glass pieces had made their way over near his feet.

"Oh, um, thats in two days Shikamaru. Are you sure the lady said _this _Friday?" Ino looked at him with sadness in her eye's, not ready to see who she was expecting so soon in two days. "Their must be a mistake, call back or something. I need to know." Ino's voice became louder with more anticipation of finding out if this was more of a twisted joke, it wasn't funny at all.

"Why dose it matter? Didn't you say we weren't go? Why bother anyway, I'm pretty sure no one wants to see our faces." Shikamaru looked down at the broken glass and frowned, "I'll get the sweeper." Shikamaru turned back around and headed over to the kitchen where he got the small sweeper and the trash can, "That's what you said right?" Shikamaru to to one knee and began to sweep up the broken glass, his eyes glued up at Ino with seriousness.

"I want to go Shikamaru. Its time we see everyone we left behind, even if its only a one time thing. Lets go, please. Ten years has been to long." Ino began to tear up as Shikamaru took the last piece of glass into the trashcan, he got to his feet and rushed over her, "Its been to long Shikamaru." Ino began to cry into Shika's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her body. It has been to long since she had seen_ him_, she wanted _him_to hold her the way Shikamaru was holding her at this moment, _even if it didnt mean a thing to him_.

"Ino, I don't know." Shikamaru hugged her tightly, he massaged her blond locks with his soft fingers. Runing them slowly down her back like _he _used to do to her, how did she begin to miss him so very much? Wasn't ten years enough for the wound to heal?

"We'll go Ino, I agree with you. Ten years is a long time, I want to see what everyone has been up to anyway." Shikamaru's eye's began to water as well when he thought back to the way things had ended with Temari, he had been foolish to cheat on her but here he was engaged to the woman of his dreams. _Right?_

"Shika?" Ino asked with her face still buried into in shoulders, wetting his white t-shirt he had on. "Are you crying Shika?" She had felt his body jerk a couple of times while they embraced, and finally he answered her when he pressed her body closer to his, he needed her more then ever right now.

Shikamaru took a breath of air and answered, "Yes Ino" Shikamaru cried into the side of Ino's head, holding her tightly and remembering all the good times he had with Temari while Ino remembered the good times she had with Naruto. Would seeing them again change the way they felt towards each other? _Time would only tell._

_"What are you doing Shika?" Ino asked Shikamaru who had pulled himself to his feet and began to get dress, picking up Ino's clothes and giving them to her, "Shika, what are you doing?" Ino saw him pick her up from the floor and looked at her, "Shika, answer me. What are you doing?"_

_"Were leaving Konoha Ino, we graduated, we never have to see anyone from here again" Shikamaru smiled at her, holding her face in his soft palms, "Just come with me Ino, we only need eachother, no one else." Shikamaru kissed her on the lips softly, Ino wasn't going to turn this down._

_"Where would we go? How are we going to leave Konoha with no money?" Ino asked, grabbing him by his shirt as he prepared to walk out the door in a rush. They were only eighteen and already moving out by themselves, together with no money, only hope and two broken hearts._

_"My parents would lone me the money until I get a job. Trust me Ino, were alright." Shikamaru voice began to worry Ino the way he was throwing everything at her in one minute, "Go pack some stuff Ino, you wanna be with me right Ino?" Ino saw the sign of hurt in Shikamaru's eye's, what had she done to destroy what he had between Temari was unforgivable and that all read across Shikamaru's face, he was trying to block out the pain with this getaway to try and escape it._

_"Shikamaru, its fine. You can cry Shikamaru. I'll go with you either way." Ino ran over to him who was ready with open arms, he never liked to show weakness around anyone, not even with his ex-lover Temari. This was the first time they cried into each others arms, they both had lost someone they truly care for and now all they had was each other._

The entire day, along with the next day, Shikamaru and Ino prepared for the high school reunion the next day. "Damn, I cant belive its tomorow already." Ino looked around her closet for the right thing to wear for the big day, ten years had passed but she still had to look good for _him_. "Shikamaru, what are you wearing tomorrow? I'm so nervous, you think-" Ino looked over at Shikamaru who was laying down over on the bed with his arms over his head staring up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Whats wrong?" Ino walked over to the bed and mounted him, spreading her legs apart over his waist and leaning down to press her cheek to his chest, "Whats on your mind?" Ino asked, watching the sunset out her window slowly go down. "Answer me, whats wrong Shika?" Ino's voice sounded curious and gentle, almost like a baby's voice.

"I'm just thinking back on high school. Its crazy-"

"What?"

"I never expected any of this to come out of everything that happened in high school. I was always with-" Shikamaru swallowed before continuing, "Temari. Its just crazy to me how we ended up together. Don't you think?" Shikamaru asked with a low tone of voice, moving Ino slowly at his side and sliding his arm around her neck, moving her closer to his chest.

"Yea I do, I was always with Sakura trying to look for Mr. Right-" Ino smiled and looked up at him, "Not knowing he was in front of me the entire time." Ino leaned upward at him and kissed his lips gently, "High school was a good time for us both" Ino rested her face back on Shika's chest. "I wonder how she's been all these years." Ino thought back to her old best freind, she would never forget the pink top. "I wonder how everyone has been actually." Ino fingered the center of Shikamaru's stomach, Sakura had to go and mess everything up between her and Naruto, she had ended them and had ended their friendship they had for such a long time.

Shikamaru had drifted off into a deep sleep, along with Ino who was slowly closing her eye's but popped them wide open when she heard her cell phone ringing from downstairs. The blond slowly and swiftly moved off the bed and rushed down the stairs to her phone, she grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hi Ino" The persons voice shook Ino up, sending a chill down her spine to the familiar voice of the female who had answered on the other line, "Hi Ino, its me-" The female gave a pause and continued, "Tenten" Tenten spoke into the phone with a soft voice, not much of it had changed.

It had been to long since Ino had spoken to her, ever since she cried that night with her and Temari at her side. The day Shikamaru decided to move away, Ino had never had a chance to say goodbye to anybody nor wanted to at the fact it being to painful. So now here she was, trying not to hang up the phone and pretend like nothing had happened, she wasn't runing from anything anymore.

"Hi Tenten, um, its been a while. How, how have you been?" Ino asked, her body shaking along with her heart racing at a fast pace. It felt good to hear from her old friend, glad she took the time to search for her.

"I've been good Ino, where have you been Ino?" Tenten's voice began to shake and increase in a high pitch, Ino knowing it was do to all the time going by they had not once spoken or seen each other. But most importantly because she never said goodbye.

"I'm good Tenten, whats wrong?" Ino asked, biting her bottom lip from crying. The past days she had spent to much of doing that and it was time to become stronger in doing do, but the more she seemed she tried the more she broke down, "Tenten? How did you get in touch with me? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Ino, I just missed you. You were one of my best friends in high school Ino, what happened to you? Temari told me a couple of days after graduation that you were with Shikamaru and had left Konoha. I tried looking for you but you weren't there at your house. I went back to your mothers house last week and asked her for your number, it took all my courage to call you Ino." Tenten was now crying ever so softly on the phone, hearing her cry made Ino break down into tears once again. She was sick and tired of doing this but what other choice she had?

"I didnt want to leave Tenten, I just had to. After what happened with Naruto, I needed someone to be with me Tenten. I wish I could take back everything I did, maybe we wouldnt have wasted all these years apart. Me and Shikamaru are engaged now Tenten." Ino broke the news to her and silence took over the line, Ino tried to cover house cries with her palm but they managed to escape.

"Wha-what?"

"I'm engaged to Shikamaru now Tenten. He was there for me, I was there for him. It just happened." Ino made a fist and pressed it against the side of her head, "I missed everyone from high school Tenten, its to late to look back on everything. I'm twenty-eight now, not eighteen." Ino added in, hurt with pain in her heart from the chapter in her life she had never had a chance to close.

"Ino, are you going to the high school reunion tomorrow? I'll be there, so will everyone else you left behind. I don't live in Konoha but I will be staying over my parents house for a while to visit them. I really hope you and Shikamaru decide to come, Ino." Tenten's cries wept away as she took control of her emotions, "_He's _going to be there Ino."

"I know Tenten, that doesn't change anything between me and Shikamaru. Were still getting married and I do love him a lot." Ino told herself, she was absolutely correct with what she had said. _Why would she lie to herself? _

"Are you sure about that Ino?"

"I know I am Tenten, I will see him tomorrow and nothing will change. Listen, I'm sorry for the lost years Tenten. You will always be my friend, I cried every night for leaving everything behind me. But I guess it was for the better huh?" Ino faked a light chuckle.

"We'll talk more tomorrow hopefully alright Tenten? I have to go do something right now. Take care, I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Take care Ino, cant wait to see you tomorow as you say. Have a goodnight." Tenten hung up the phone, leaving Ino to her own thought and plans. _Are you sure about that? _Tenten's words rang around Ino's mind uncontrollably, what did she mean by that?

Ino cried herself into a ball next to the couch, thinking over and over to what was bound to happen less then twenty-four hours from now. She did love Shikamaru, she knew she loved him and was going to marry him but the conversation she had with Tenten had taken a tole on her. Ino had picked Shikamaru over everyone else, it was only right she stayed with him. After all the ups and downs in her life, here on this very night, ten years later, she asked herself once again. _Was it worth it?_

* * *

**That's all folks! Sorry this chapter seems a bit rush but I just wanted to update and finally get to the damn reunion lol isn't that what all of you been waiting for? Now what will happen at the reunion? Will Ino leave in the arms of Naruto or leave with Shikamaru? What surprises are there in store for the blond female? Find out later on in the story, please review! =]**


	4. Were Going Together & Leaving Together

**A/N: Thank you for all your good reviews and hope you enjoyed the third chapter of my story, now as promise, here's the next chapter and enjoy! This chapters going to be a ride =]**

**

* * *

**

**_Were Going Together & Leaving Together_**

Ino looked at herself in the reflection of her bathrooms mirror, staring at her wet hair and face, body being covered by the bathrobe she had slipped in after the steamy shower she and Shikamaru had had a few minutes ago, "Whats wrong?" Shikamaru asked, coming out of the bath tub and wrapping a white towel around his waist, "It wasn't good?" Shikamaru stood behind Ino and sat his chin on her shoulder, looking at her reflection trough the mirror. Sadness crossed her face and he noticed.

"No-" Ino's eye's moved down at the reflection, down to her waist where she wouldnt be able to lock her eye's on Shikamaru, "It was good, I'm just a little nervous about tonight." Ino thought back to the conversation Ten Ten and herself had had the night before, _Naruto _was the only person that Ino kept thinking about seeing in less then twenty-four hours.

"Its going to be fine Ino. Were going together and were leaving together." Shikamaru's words hit Ino hard, _were going together and leaving together_. That's exactly what she hoped would come out of this reunion, he would be the man she would sleep next to by the end of the night. _Hopefully._

"Lets get ready, we only have about three hours to get over there thanks to you for not setting the alarm clock, and you know its a long drive from here to that damn school." Ino smiled back up at Shikamaru's reflection, they both had waken up late do to Shikamaru's lazy memory. "Lets go." Ino turned around and placed a soft kiss on his lips, leading him out the bedroom.

Ino's outfit for the reunion was the color she was feeling this morning, blood red. As she dried her body off and slid her black panties on with matching black bra, she sprayed her body of the sweet smell of perfume. With that out the way, Ino began to slither into her tight blood red dress she had bough a week ago, the tight dress fitted above her knees with a small opening in the middle with a black line running across it.

"You look handsome." Ino smiled over to Shikamaru who was sliding his black dress pants up over his black dress shirt, the tie he wore around his neck matched the color of her dress, "You clean up good." Ino giggled softly and looked over at the counters mirror, looking at her reflection again while Shikamaru put his dress shoes on while sitting on the soft bed.

"Damn." Ino spoke out when she looked over at the digital clock on the counter that read _3:00 p.m._"What time you said they rescheduled for?" Ino asked while slipping her feet in her high heels that also matched her dress, she looked over at Shikamaru who was sitting there on the bed with a blank look, "Shika? I said what time they-"

"Six."

Shikamaru had answered to quickly for Ino, had something been bothering him as well as it was on her? "Shika, are you alright?" Ino walked over to the bed, balancing herself in her heels, "Whats wrong?" Ino asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed, taking her left palm and placing it on his thigh.

"Nothing." Shikamaru smiled, still not looking up at her direction, "Its nothing-" Shikamaru took hold of her hand and griped it gently, "I dont know, is just." Shikamaru released his grip on her palm and stood up to his feet, "Is just-" Shikamaru walked over to the counter and stared down at the wooden counter, deeply in thought.

"Is just what?"

"Is just that I am-" Shikamaru interlocked his fingers together before speaking, "I am afraid to go back to Konoha. What if they don't accept us for what happened? Ino, Temari is going to be there." Shikamaru turned back around to see his fiance sitting down with her eye's to the floor, "_Naruto _will be there Ino."

The name hit her like a brick, throughout being with him for the ten years, he had never spoken his name out to her. This was the first time and it had knocked her off her balance. Both stood in the room quite for minutes, "I know Shikamaru, but you said it yourself-" Ino got to her feet and walked over to Shikamaru slowly, placing her arm around his neck and giving him a kiss to his cheek, "Were going in to this together and we are leaving together." Ino spoke into his ear, _but could she truly belive her own words?_

"We should get going Ino, its about a hour ride." Shikamaru opened up a counter drawer and took the car keys, "I'll wait for you down stairs alright?" Shikamaru walked out the room without letting Ino get a simple answer out. Ino stood in the room, left alone with her own thoughts.

The platinum blond moved closer to the mirror to fix her blond hair, letting it run down her back with her blond bangs hanging over her eye's with mystery. "Naruto" Ino spoke his name out loud, her lips almost trembling with each letter escaping her mouth. _"Time to face you again." _Ino walked over to her sliding closet and slid it open, moving all the clothes hanging on the hooks to reveal a small plastic container that had some white dust over it, _"Its been such a long time."_Ino clicked open the box to see the picture she had taken on prom night. _They _had taken on prom night.

It was ten years to long she had seen this picture, that night was a beautiful night to both of them. She wished she could go back to that night, even though it was the same night Naruto had found out about Ino's affair with Sasuke. Ino stood on her knees looking at the picture with hope and sadness, wishing she could've made everything right before he was snatched away from her life.

_"This is enough."_Ino placed the picture back in the container full of memories she had kept in her high school years, and pulled out raggedy envelope. "This was it." Ino's eye's began to water at the letter she held in her hands, _his_ letter he had gave her the day he left her with her heart in pieces.

Ino closed the plastic box and hit it behind all her clothes, walking back over to the counter she placed the letter on it and looked at herself in the mirror. Wondering where was the happiness she had seen in the picture, _where was it now? _Ino looked down on the counter and opened up the envelope, feeling the letter in her fingers like she had ten years ago. Ino unfolded the letter, and for the first time, she read the letter for the second time.

_Dear Ino, _

_I know your reading this a little to late after my leaving. I had so many things to say to you Ino, so much in such a small amount of time. I came here to Konoha expecting it to be the same as other places I had lived before, but then I met you and my life was never the same after that. When I first laid my eye's on you, I knew I was going to develop feelings for you, I was just hoping you would have the same feelings for me. You were the most beautifulest girl I ever laid eye's on Ino, you were the one that I fell for, the one who stole my heart. Before you Ino, I never once knew what love was, I tried to manage up the courage to tell you sooner that I was leaving, but faith had something better for us. Every minute with you was a minute I always wanted to be repeated. I wanted you to stay by my side at every moment, in better words, I was afraid someone will win you away from me. Someone better._

_If only I had more time Ino, you wouldn't have to be going trough this the way you are now. Regrets are something I told you never to think of, something to never look back on and to move forward. I regret never telling you how I truly did feel about you. I was in love with you Ino, you'll always have a piece of my heart inside me, something I thought would take me years to get. Was it worth it? Was it worth putting me trough the hell you put me trough on our last weeks together? Time was something that definitely wasn't on out side. Thank you Ino for the great time I had here in Konoha, you thought me many things but most importantly you thought me how to love. My memories with you will never leave me, never be forgotten. Even with what you did to me with him, you know who, I'm still in love with you. Your flaws didn't mean a thing to me Ino Yamanaka, with this, its time to explain the reason as to why I'm not there with you, enjoying our Graduation. All my life I've had to move from place to place, this is no different. My dad landed another job far away from here and we had to move there. I had to see you just once more at Graduation, to see the final picture in my head of the girl I once loved. I'll miss you Ino, hopefully one day, if were lucky, our paths will cross again and I'll be able to feel the same love I feel for you now Ino, but now I must say my last goodbye. If we do meat again in the future Ino, always know, I love you._

_Forever Yours, Love, Naruto_

The words he had written on the letter had hit Ino's heart again, regret was the only thing she had on her mind yet again. How could she had let him leave her like this? Was she really happy with Shikamaru? "Yes." She told herself as she looked back up at the mirror over the counter, she looked at her reflection and saw the tear drop coming down her cheek slowly.

Ino walked down the steps of her porch with a bag in her hands, inside the bag was his letter. The blond walked over to the bathroom and looked up at the darkness of the sky, it was early but the whether outside was cold and windy, _was this a sign? _As Ino sat next to Shikamaru in the passenger seat, she noticed his glare over in her direction, "What?"

"Whats the bag for?"

"I'm just taking some stuff with me. Lets go, its about to be four." Ino buckled herself in her seat belt and looked straight ahead, Shikamaru's eye's remained on her but he gave up. Shikamaru pulled out the driveway and out they were to meet destiny at the high school reunion. The car came to a stop when Shikamaru drove into the highway with the two roads being full of cars, a car accident at the very end of it.

"Shit, this is going to make us late." Shikamaru drove up behind a car that was sitting in place, it was going to take some time before he drove out of this mess. Ino looked out the window and just wondered on how it was going to be to go back to everyone she loved, all her friends she had left behind. In the mist of it, Ino's eye's began to get drowzy and slowly by slowly, her eye's dropped.

_"Ino." Ino heard her name being echoed around the darkness of her mind, "Ino." The males voice echoed around the blond who was standing in the middle of the pitch black surrounding, "Its been ten years Ino." Ino looked around and stopped do to the dizziness, she felt someones eye's attached to the back of her head, "Ino, look behind you." Ino heard the voice echo behind her so closely, Ino turned around to see Naruto standing behind her with a smile, he almost looked exactly to how she had last seen him. Almost._

_"Naruto." Ino stepped back, moving her finger up to touch him. She wanted him to be real. "Naruto, is this really you?" Ino looked at him with concern, her jaw almost dropping. She eye'd his clothes, his hair, how his body movement remained the same after all these years._

_"Remember this?" Naruto asked, the letter he had left for her so long ago, right back into his hand. "I left this for you Ino, remember? I loved you Ino. Why you have to mess it up?" Naruto asked with hurt in his words, his blue eye's still remained a mystery to her even with the long time period._

_"Naruto, I'm sorry-" Ino asked taking a step closer to the blond, he stepped back. Ino noticed he was somehow glowing in the darkness, his light was slowly going out as his legs began to fade from color into the darkness, "Naruto wait-" Ino stepped closer but the more she did, the more his body began to disappear into the blackness._

_"You messed it up Ino, hope your happy with your choice." Naruto lifted the letter up as both blonds watch the fire start at the very tip of it, slowly making its way down to the bottom and burning it to pieces, "Goodbye Ino." Naruto looked at her with serious in his eye's, his body was slowly dissolving until his eye was the only part that was left but even that was disappearing, "Hope your happy." Naruto's eye vanished into pieces, leaving Ino in the darkness of her mind._

Ino jumped at the sound of Shikamaru's car horn, "No!" Ino yelled out, seeing the car in front of them move out the way and she quickly realized where they were. Konoha. "Shika-" Ino looked at the cars clock and saw that it read_ 5:36 p.m_. "How did we get here so quick?" Ino asked, thinking back to her dream. How could your mind play so many games with your head.

"You were sleeping the whole ride here Ino." Shikamaru continued to drive with his eye's straight ahead, "Were almost here." Shikamaru, along with Ino, looked around at their childhood town and how none of it has changed trough time, "This place still looks the same." Shikamaru looked over at Ino but she was looking out the window in awe.

"There it is." Ino looked ahead and saw the school she had gone to, the school she had met Naruto. "This hasn't changed neither." Ino noticed the high school still looked the same, she also saw the balloons at the main entrance with the class she graduated with. Students, now adults, were all entering the school with smiles on their face. Ino recognized most of them, being in classes with them, but never once she talked to them.

"Park right there." Ino ordered silently, Shikamaru parking the car in between two other cars near the entrance of the school. He shut off the engine and looked over at Ino with serious eye's, "You ready for this Ino?" Shikamaru asked, moving his hand over her palm and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm ready Shikamaru." Ino leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "Lets go." Ino unlocked their hands and unlocked the door and stepped out into the coldness of the winds. The sun was slowly going down behind the horizon, the darkness Ino had been inside of her mind, coming out. "Remember what you said Shika-" Ino waited for Shikamaru to grab her hand as both of them walked over to the entrance of the school with anticipation, "We came here together and were leaving here together."

As the engaged couple entered the school, Ino had a bad vibe seeing the hallways she walked for many years of her life along side of her friends, "Wow." Ino smiled at all the familiar faces around walking towards the same direction, the cafeteria, "This place still looks the same." Ino smiled at all the colorful decorations around the hallways, she noticed the cafeteria was around the corner as they turned and spotted a familiar face.

"Ino!" The female yelled as she turned the corner at the same time, wrapping her arms around Ino's waist and holding her close, "Ino, I missed you. You look great. You to Shika." Tenten smiled at the couple, giving him a hug and going back over to Ino, "Ino, you look so beautiful." Tenten, wearing a long purple dress with her hair tied into a rich pony tail, "I was looking all over for you Ino. Wow, look at you. I missed you so much Ino. Its been ten years that I haven't seen you." Tenten spoke out like a sad child, tears in her eye's. Ino noticed that she still looked the way she used to look in high school. She remained good after ten years. "You wont believe who's here-"

"Hey you guys!" Ino heard someone shout out, whipping her neck over she saw Neji, Kiba and Lee smiling over at them and waving there hands. Time had done good for them as well, Neji hair was pulled back into a pony tail as well. "They look good as well." Ino waved over at them with joy, "You could go with them Shika, I'll catch up with you inside alright?" Shikamaru kissed Ino on her lips before running over with his old crew and slapping each other's palms, "Tenten, I missed you so much. You look good like always." Both girls chuckled as they walked inside the cafeteria and saw all the huge decorations around the tables of food and drinks and the DJ over at the corner. It felt like prom nigh all over again.

The large crowds of people hugging and kissing each other for all the time gone without seeing each other, Ino envied that. She wished all her friends would just be in front of her happy to see her but that wasn't the case for what she had done. Especially to Temari. "Have you talk to anyone I know?" Ino asked Tenten who remained close, walking trough the paths and seeing Jiraiya over at the corner of the room drinking some punch and observing everyone, "My old English teacher." Ino shook her head with a slide smile but that all went away when she saw _him_ for the first time in ten years.

Ino's heart rate began to increase fast, almost jumping out her chest when she saw him wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie, handsome as always. Ino's eye's opened up wider, getting a look at his face to see his face was as beautiful as she thought it would after all these years. _"Naruto" _Ino thought as she tried to relax her shaking body, feeling tension between them even though he was across the large room and had his eye's on the person next to him, "Tenten-" Ino began to smile again but once again, it faded away when she looked down at his hand and saw that it was interlocked with a females hand, "Who's that-" Ino ran her eye's down the woman's arm and saw she had a white dress on with green high heels, she looked up at her face and saw the clear white face with her brownish hair pulled back into a bun with her bangs hanging over her eye's, _"Temari."_

_

* * *

_

**That's that! Where is Sakura by the way??? How did he and Temari end up together??? And most importantly, wheres Sasuke in all this??? Find out later on in the story, hope you liked the twist. Please review! =]**


	5. Here We Go Again

**I AM BACK EVERYONE! Yes, it has been a two-hour gap between my last chapter of Remember How Our Love Used To Be, but I've been caught up in life and living trough many experiences since 2010-2011. It is now 2013 and I'm going to try my hardest to continue this story and finish it, I looked trough everyone's reviews last night while i was in a hospital and it made me feel disappointed in myself that I had let you all down. With that being said, hope you still remember how this story was playing out between Naruto and Ino, if not, please re-read some of the earlier chapters and try not to bash my writing skills or memory of my stories, I'm trying to remember where everything left off and my grammer is still not perfect but enjoy this BRAND NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

**_Here We Go Again_**

_"I-I-.."_ Ino's face expression screamed in silence, as if a ghost had just whispered sweet nothings into her ear. _"It shouldnt bother me, right? Whatever"_ Ino's ankles began to shake with unsteadiness, twirling her string of blond hair proceeding to make its way in front of her face. _"I don't really care anyway"_ Ino rolled her blue crystal eyes, high school emotions had managed to quiver up her spine and into her mind. Still to this day, wondering if everything was worth doing back than.

The music suddenly managed to change itself into a slow-winding type of beat. The vibes of the song took control of Ino's body and mind, and suddenly not one soul was around her. The dance floor had become owned by the wild blond beauty who was now walking herself to the middle of the dance floor, moving her hips slowly to the music as if someone was undressing her in thin air. Her eyes closed as the music became louder in her head, continuing her slow movements as reality set back in and she felt someone's hips smashing into her behind with the same slow grind movement she was making. Shikamaru s pelvis thrusted on Ino's body, rhythm on rhythm, face to face. The memories of all the different school dances Ino had attended all flooded her mind before hearing the entire room begin to clap in union.

_"What the-"_ Ino had opened her eyes to witness her graduating class all applauding her seducing dance with Shikamaru. She was to busy caught up in her own world that she had forgotten where she was for a split second. "Shika, uh, I need to go to the bathroom" The sleazy half-smile she gave Shika was all he received before she walked out the room and into the hallway where a water fountain stood in front of her as she gasped for a breath of air.

"_Whats happening Ino? You we're fine just a couple of hours ago_" the blond thought to herself, questioning her placement at this class reunion. As before, Ino was startled when she opened her eyes to see a dozen of portraits all hung between the hallway, decoration of her graduating class pictures all in different designs and colors.

_"I remember this...and this, and this too"_

Memory after memory hit Ino, as if a envelope of rocks we're being mailed to her mind every second she stood there looking trough the photos. Ino was about to turn around and walk back into the room everyone was partying and reminiscing on, until a certain picture caught her attention.

"Remember that?" the voice whispered, but echoing trough the hallway where Ino suddenly felt the goosebumps she had not felt in years since reading his goodbye letter. The picture her eye's we're glued on was a picture of Ino and Naruto sitting on a bleacher near the highschool game, the day he gave her a yellow daisy he thought was cute at the time. The sparkle in her eyes, the widen of her smile, his arm around her waist. It was all real...or at least at one point in their life it was.

The glass of the portrait reflected the handsome blond smirking at her from behind, both his hands in his pants pocket and chewing a piece of gum without noise. Ino's body was in a trance, she could not manage to move her body or at least respond.

"Nice dance moves out there" Naruto broke the ice between them, the very large cold piece of ice that had frozen deeper over the years. "Well...?" his eyebrow raised with concern and curiosity, taking a step closer to her.

"How-" the lump in her throat quickly formed, forcing all her emotions and the glass in her eyes to not shatter, she slowly turned around to face him breathing five feet away from her face, "-have you been?" She asked sincerely, his presence stabbing her chest at the thought of the very last time she seen him, which obviously ended in one of the worst ways.

"You still look beautiful"

More stabbings trough her chest, if words could kill, Ino would be a gonner. Time seemed to heal all wounds but it only took that one word to melt her down and open up all the stitches her emotions manage to close up. This all felt like a dream to Ino, any minute now she would wakeup...right?

"Thank yo-"

"There you are! I was looking for you! The DJ played my favorite so-..." Temari had rushed out with a quickness and excitement that it took her seconds to realize Ino was feet away from _her_ man. "Ino, its you" Temari's curls almost sprung into shock as well as her eyes, widening them as she stepped closer to the blond beauty. "It's really you Ino, oh my goodness" her arms flooded the blond's torso, hugging her enough to the point where it did not seem sincere to Ino. Something had definitely changed between them.

"Eh, nice seeing you Temari" Ino gave a half-hearted smile while rubbbing her right elbow with her left hand. "Listen, I have to go back inside-"

"Nonsense! We we're always the life of the party Ino, remember? Me, you and Tenten. We need to catch up on our lives, you went missing in action after-"

"Lets go dance to that song you mentioned, Temari" Naruto put his hands around Temari's waist, stopping her from forming the giant sculpture of awkward ice back into the hallway the three of them we're in. "Ino, we should catch up though. We can be friends again like old times"

_Friends...friends...and to think at one point both blonds we're lovers to each other._

A rush of stupidity and uncomforth had lingered into Ino's presence as she watched both Naruto and Temari walk back into the reunion room right before Naruto came back to her and wrapped his arms around her, and running back off into the room without looking back at Ino.

Did he feel what she was also feeling? Ino had questioned their relationship, when and why did they get together? "Shikamaru" Ino thought lastly, forgetting she had come to this place with her husband and had been away from him for about ten minutes.

The dream she had thought was only a dream, was becoming a hard-hitting truth to her eyes. Ino was now with Shikamaru, her husband. The guy she promised to love forever. The guy who was there for her when her heart fell to pieces. She was uncontrollably in love and thought of no other man besides Shikamaru for these past ten years...right? Naruto had been in Ino's presence for about five minutes, it didn't mean anything to her...right? Nothing was going to change after this day...right?

Million of thoughts all pounded away at her mind, and with that being, she forced her petite self to walk back into the room all her classmates we're in. Her cold bare hand grabbed the doorknob of the doors to open them before another chilling voice was heard behind her.

"Cant believe it's really you Ino" A feminism voice crackled in the still air of the hallways. Ino's body had received twice the shock she had felt hearing this voice compared to the way she reacted to Naruto. Ino clenched her fists around the doorknobs before turning her head around to see the glossy eyes of the one girl she had parted from long ago. The pink hair gave it away to who the voice belonged too, Ino knew she couldn't expect anything agreeing to come to this reunion, all she knew was that her life was once again about to take an unexpected twist and the last ten years of her life we're about to be unburied.

* * *

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! I apologize in advance if everything seems a little confusing, but just go with the flow of it. Now, what did you all think? What will happen now? Does Naruto forgive Ino for doing what she did ten years ago to him? Why did Temari end up with him? What does this character with pink hair (who is it?) have to say to Ino next? Find out as the story unravels on and please review as always! I apologize once again for the long wait and if this chapter isn't up to your expectations, itll get deeper later on. Follow me on Instagram/Twitter: Rated_R_afael thank you all! :)


End file.
